


I know you like me

by slowblue321



Category: BTOB
Genre: But Sungjae can see right through him, Changsub is in denial, M/M, coffee shop AU, dorks falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowblue321/pseuds/slowblue321
Summary: Changsub couldn't believe how annoying the new guy working at the coffee shop was; he just couldn't like him at all! And if his heart beat faster or his face got flushed when the other got closer or smiled at him, it was only because of that handsome face, definitely not because he was developing feelings for the annoying guy.Changsub is in denial! But luckily for him (or unluckily?) Sungjae can see right through him.





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Who else misses BTOB as much as I do? Writing fanfics has become my way of dealing with how much I miss them, hehe.
> 
> I don't even know how I came up with this story, I guess it's a little silly, but I hope you enjoy it anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible!
> 
> (English isn't my first language, I'm really sorry for any mistakes)

-Please, tell me you have good news.

-I do.

Changsub’s tired face looked up immediately. He had been waiting for over a month to get good news from his boss.

-You found a new guy?! - He just couldn’t hide his excitement. Since the last guy had quit a month ago he had been working double, somehow managing to balance work and college, but feeling so exhausted he thought he could collapse at any minute.

-He should be arriving soon, I’m sorry I made you work so hard this month, you were a great help, I don’t know what would I do without you. - His boss was really friendly, he really liked his job at the coffee shop so he had no problem helping at all, he just didn’t expect for it to take a little over a month to find a new person.

-Don’t worry about it- Changsub smiled, the tiredness was visible on his face, but so was the sincerity of his smile.

The bells of the door announcing the arrival of someone rang, for a minute Changsub thought it was the new guy, but when he looked he couldn’t help but feel happy, it was his favorite client, a cute girl who came every other day, she had the cutest smile and he just couldn’t help it, he had a crush.

The girl went closer to the counter to order, she smiled to Changsub, but before she could say something he spoke.

-The usual? - He flashed her a smile.

The girl giggled cutely. - Yes, please.

Changsub thought this was definitely the best day this month, the girl he liked smiled at him, and his boss had finally managed to hire someone to help with his workload; although he was tired he felt happy.

He got to prepare the coffee the girl had ordered when suddenly, the bells rang again, he turned instinctively to look at the door, there he saw a guy, he was tall and handsome. The guy somehow looked familiar to Changsub but he couldn’t really place him in his mind.

-Oh! You are here! - He heard his boss say behind him.

-“is this the new guy?”- Thought Changsub while finishing the coffee for the girl, he went to give it to her and found her mesmerized by the tall, handsome guy who was going to apparently be his new co-worker. - “Just great” 

He called her name and gave her the coffee, she smiled and thanked him, Changsub could see the girl’s flushed cheeks; the guy was handsome, but did she really had to get flushed by just looking at him? Life was so unfair sometimes.

He sighed and heard his boss calling for him.

-Changsub, come here for a second.

-yes sir.

He went closer to his boss and the new guy.

-This is Yook Sungjae, he is going to be working here from now on, I hope you can help him adjust to the place, I’ll be counting on you!

-“Yook Sungjae? I have definitely heard this name before…”- It wasn’t only the face that looked familiar, the name definitely ringed a bell on his head too, but he just couldn’t remember.

-Nice to meet you. - Said Changsub politely, he couldn’t shake a weird feeling about this guy, it could be the handsome face making him uncomfortable, or maybe the idea of the girl he liked flushing red just by the sight of said face.

-He is a music major just like you! Isn’t that great? He could join karaoke nights sometimes too!

So he was a music major too, maybe that was why he looked so familiar, they had probably bumped into each other sometimes at the campus.

His boss looked excited, the guy, Sungjae, looked at Changsub and smiled at him, Changsub thought it looked a little pretentious, he couldn’t swallow the guy just yet.

-It’s a pleasure.

He tried smiling back, but he was sure it didn’t reach his eyes.

-Well, I’ll let you to it, the place isn’t too busy right now so I’m sure you won’t have any troubles.

Changsub couldn’t believe hie ears, did his boss expect him to train the guy at the same time they worked? His perfect day had just turned into the worst.

Their boss left and the atmosphere got a little awkward, where should Changsub start?

-Well, there’s some aprons in the back, just wait here, I’ll get one for you.

-Ok. 

Changsub went to the back of the place and sighed, his boss was crazy! He should have told the guy to drop before the coffee shop opened so he at least could have gotten some things interiorized by the time they had to work! learning in the run was such a bad idea, he just hoped the guy were a fast learner, he took the apron and went to the front and to his surprise he found Sungjae lying on the bar talking to his crush. 

-“She has been coming here for months and we have never had a conversation before, he hasn’t been here for 10 minutes and he is already flirting with her!”

He went to them, thinking of a way he could interrupt without looking bad in front of his crush, but it wasn’t necessary, cause the moment Sungjae was aware of him coming, he excused himself and went his way.

Changsub sighed and handed Sungjae the apron.

-Here, put this on, I have lots of things to explain, we need to hurry now that the place is almost empty.

Sungjae took the apron and put it on. 

Changsub was sure this was going to be the longest day of his life.

…

Sungjae was a fast learner, and Changsub was infinitely thankful for that; it didn’t erase the fact that he had managed to break 2 cups on his first day, but Changsub could let it slip, he had to admit that the guy was hard working, it was almost endearing. 

They were getting ready to close the shop, Changsub was exhausted.

-So, what was all that about karaoke night the boss was talking about?

Changsub looked at Sungjae surprised.

-He didn’t tell you about it!?

Sungjae shook his head. Changsub wanted to strangle his boss.

-Unbelievable!

-Is it that important? - Sungjae was cleaning some tables while Changsub made sure everything was organized at the counter.

-of course it is! Every second Friday of the month, we have karaoke night, there’s a small stage over there - he pointed to a corner - It’s really popular, we get really busy on karaoke night.

-Oh, so people actually sing here? That’s great!

-It is, there’s some really talented people who come here, but it gets really busy, and we have to work extra on those days.

Sungjae didn’t seem bothered by the fact, how could his boss forget about it? It was just unbelievable.

-So…-Sungjae spoke again. -You are a music major, right? Do you sing too?

-I do, but I don’t do it here often, there’s just too much work.

Sungjae opened his eyes wide. -Oh, so we can actually sing even if we are on our shift? That’s cool.

Changsub found himself smiling sincerely, after spending the afternoon with Sungjae the weird feeling had disappeared, he was starting to think the guy was actually nice.

-Don’t get your hopes high! We are extremely busy on karaoke nights, you may not be able to sing anything for months!

…

The first month of Sungjae working at the coffee shop went by faster than expected, Changsub had been right about karaoke nights, that month they had had so much work it was impossible for any of them to sing; Changsub was used to it, but he was sure Sungjae had been a little disappointed by it. 

And even if Changsub had been right about the karaoke nights, there had been something he had been wrong about, he had briefly had the impression Sungjae was actually nice, but he couldn’t be farther from the truth, Sungjae was the single most annoying person he had ever gotten to know in his life.

Once he had gotten confident in the coffee shop he had slowly started reveling his true self, he annoyed Changsub every single minute of their shift, the guy was loud and liked to play pranks on him, it was unbearable; but what pissed Changsub the most was that, not matter how annoying the guy was, he couldn’t really hate him, there was something some endearing on the other he couldn’t help but actually care about the guy, he felt extremely conflicted about his feelings toward the younger.

The fact that every single time the girl he liked came into the shop she was all over Sungjae didn’t help him at all.

-“She even started coming more since Sungjae started working here” - He sighed loudly, he was getting everything ready in the front, Sungjae was at the back putting some cleaning supplies in their place.

-Hyung - He heard Sungjae come to the front and call him, he looked in his direction.

-What is it?

Sungjae came closer to him with a weird smile on his face, He saw the other’s hand get closer to him and he felt his heart racing.

-You have bed hair! - Sungjae touched his hair and immediately broke into loud laugh. - It looks ridiculous! Ahahaha.

Changsub could feel his face getting hot, why was this guy so annoying? But most important than that, why had his heart raced so much when the other touched him? He had never felt so conflicted about anyone in his entire life! 

-I hate you, seriously. - Changsub sighed again while trying to get his hair in place.

-I know you like me hyung, you can’t lie to me - said Sungjae in between laughs.

-You wish.

He hated the morning shifts, and he couldn’t understand how he and Sungjae had ended up working every single shift together.

-“God hates me” - he thought bitterly.

The morning had gone peacefully, as much as possible with Sungjae around, and he was glad their shift was almost over. He heard the bells ring and turned to look at the door, he couldn’t believe his luck! For the first time in a month his crush had come while Sungjae was at the back of the shop.

-Hello there! - greeted Changsub.

The girl looked everywhere, probably looking for Sungjae, before greeting Changsub.

-Hello!

-Would you like the usual?

-Isn’t Sungjae oppa here today?

Changsub wasn’t even surprised anymore.

-He is busy at the back right now.

-Oh, ok. - she looked disappointed.

-So, would you like some coffee, or…

-Oh yes, the usual will be ok, thank you! - She paid for her coffee and Changsub started making it. He decided to get a little bold and drew a heart on her coffee. He was almost over when he heard the girl let out an excited squeal.

-Sungjae oppa! 

Sungjae had gotten out of the back room.

The girl looked into Changsub’s direction and told him whit a smile.

-Is okay if Sungjae oppa makes my coffee now that he is here, right?

Changsub looked at the finished coffee with a cute heart drawn on it and felt a little ridiculous. He decided it would be better to let Sungjae repeat it rather than letting her see the heart he made for her.

-No problem! - He said faking a smile, he hid the coffee and called for Sungjae.

-Sungjae, come here! 

-What is it hyung? 

-The lady here would like it for you to make her coffee.

Sungjae looked at her with a smile and Changsub felt something inside he couldn’t quite name.

He went to sit in front of the register while looking by the corner of his eye how Sungjae made the girl’s coffee. Once the coffee was done and the girl went to sit, Sungjae looked in his direction.

-Hyung, - Changsub looked at him and his heart dropped. -What’s with this coffee over here?  
He found the coffee he tried to hide with the heart.

-I made it for you! - Said Changsub, trying to spare himself some embarrassment. 

-For me? - Changsub expected Sungjae to make fun of him for making such a cute coffee and offering it to him, but that was better than having him know that he made it for the girl.

-Yes, for you.

-Oh.

The laughs Changsub expected never came, he looked in Sungjae’s direction and at first he couldn’t decipher his expression, then slowly, the guy’s face lit up a bit, there was a soft smile on his lips, and Changsub’s heart skipped a beat.

-Thanks, hyung.

What was it with that cute reaction Sungjae had? For whatever reason he couldn’t understand, he felt his face get warm; why did his body have so many weird reactions when it came to Sungjae?

He had never ever in his life felt so confused about someone as he felt when he was with Yook Sungjae. It was extremely unbearable.

He was busy having a mental crisis when he heard the bells, he looked towards the door and saw his best friend, Eunkwang, coming in.

-Hey, Changsub! - The cheerful guy went to the register with a smile.

-Hey, didn’t you have classes this morning?

-My classes ended early so I decided to come fetch you, your shift is almost over, isn’t it? I’ll wait for you.

-Are you going to drink something?

-Just the usual please.

-the usual? You don’t come that often to actually have a usual order!

Eunkwang laughed, Changsub was right, he mostly came to karaoke nights.

-You know how I like my coffee.

-Ah, really, unbelievable. - Changsub laughed too, and went to make Eunkwang’s coffee.

-Hyung, - he heard Sungjae call his name.

-What is it?

-Would it be ok if I leave first today?

-What? Why? - Sungjae was definitely annoying, Changsub was sure.

-I left a book I need for my next class at home, I’m sorry hyung, it will never happen again, I promise!

Changsub didn’t understand why he was weak when it came to Sungjae, having the guy actually ask so nicely was weird, and he just couldn’t say no.

-Just go already then! 

Sungjae opened his eyes and smiled wide, It made Changsub feel good, but he didn’t let it show in his face.

-Thanks hyung! 

Sungjae went in direction to the door to the back to get his things and leave, and Changsub didn’t know why he couldn’t help but care so much about the other.

-Don’t forget your umbrella! They said it’s going to rain in the afternoon!

-i won’t!!

Sungjae smiled a last time before disappearing into the back room, and Changsub couldn’t get his heart to calm down, why did he care if Sungjae took his umbrella or not? Why did he had to go and worry about the other getting wet? 

He convinced himself he was just worried because he didn’t want the other to get sick and leave him working alone.

-“I just don’t want to do all the work by myself again, if he gets sick it will be seriously troublesome for me”

-Changsubie

He heard Eunkwang call is name. He went close to the bar to talk to the other now that he didn’t have to take any orders.

-What is it?

-Isn’t the new guy, you know, that guy?

Changsub looked puzzled.

-What do you mean by ‘that guy’?

-You had this crush on some girl, I can’t remember her name, but you were rejected by her, and there were some rumors that she was in love with some guy who was still in high school- Eunkwang scratched his chin trying to remember the details - I don’t remember the guy’s name, but doesn’t the new guy working here looks like him?

Changsub suddenly remembered, he had gotten his heart broken two years ago by a classmate, she had told him she already had someone she liked, not long after that, rumors spread about her being rejected by a very handsome guy, who happened to still be in high school at the moment. He remembered watching a picture of the guy one of his classmate showed him, and suddenly he understood, that’s why Sungjae had looked so familiar when he first saw him!

Changsub’s eyes went wide; how more annoying could Sungjae get? He hadn’t only stolen his crush back then, but he had to come and stole his new crush also!

Changsub let his face fall in the bar.

-I can’t believe it.

-I know right? You were so pissed back then when you found out, you swore you would never forgive that guy! - Eunkwang laughed a bit, amused by Changsub’s reaction.

-I hate him so much - muttered Changsub with his face still on the bar.

Eunkwang laughed louder.

-What’s so funny!?

-Well, it seems to me like you actually like him.

-How could I like such an annoying guy?

There was just no way, definitely no way, he liked Sungjae.

…

Changsub couldn’t believe his bad luck the next day, his classes had just ended and his shift at the coffee shop would start soon, the only problem was… he had forgotten his umbrella at home, and it was pouring. 

“How could I forget my umbrella? I’m an idiot” - He couldn’t help but remember how he had reminded Sungjae to bring his umbrella with him yesterday, he felt like an idiot, making sure the other wouldn’t go out without it but forgetting him his own at home. “I guess I’ll have to get wet”

He was standing on the entrance of the building he had clases on, getting mental prepared to go out in the heavy rain, when he heard a familiar voice calling for him.

-Hyung! Are you going to the coffee shop now? Let’s go together!- It was Sungjae, It was the first time he actually saw the other at school, it felt weird, but he tried not to think about why.

Changsub sighed.

-I forgot my umbrella - he said, and he kind of expected it, but it still annoyed him when Sungjae burst out laughing.

-It isn’t that funny, you don’t have to laugh like that! 

-Ahahahahaha, should I just go by myself and let you get wet? - Sungjae’s face had gotten red, and Changsub couldn’t avoid thinking he liked that kind of face on the other, laughing until getting red, of course it was just because Sungjae had a handsome face, it wasn’t because he particularly found the other likable or anything like that, he just liked his face aesthetically. 

Handsome people were dangerous.

-I had already decided to go like this, so do as you want. - I’t wasn’t like he wanted to share an umbrella with Sungjae, he had to remind himself he didn’t even like the guy anyway.

Sungjae was still laughing a bit.

-You know I was just joking, right? - He chuckled - We can share my umbrella, let’s go!

Sungjae opened his umbrella and put it over his and Changsub’s head, he was standing extremely close to Changsub, and his heart just didn’t want to give him a break, it raced immediately, what was wrong with him?

-I guess I have no option, let’s go quickly!

Sungjae laughed some more, and they started walking toward the coffee shop.

Two guys sharing an umbrella was just a mistake; a single umbrella couldn’t cover them completely, so by the time they arrived at the coffee shop they had each gotten an arm wet. It was better than getting completely wet, and Changsub was actually thankful, he made a mental note to thank Sungjae later.

They started their shift, Sungjae was sitting behind the register, there were some clients sitting inside, sheltering of the rain and getting warm with some coffee, but there was no one ordering at the moment; Changsub looked in Sungjae’s direction and saw the younger rubbing his arms, it looked like he was a little cold, so Changsub decided this was the perfect moment to thank the guy for sharing his umbrella with him.

He decided to make hot chocolate for the other.

He remembered the cute reaction Sungjae had when he gave him the coffee he made for his crush (he was still hanging to this idea, unconsciously too afraid of what would happen if he let it go) and before he could even realize, he had drawn an even cutter heart on the chocolate.

He wondered if Sungjae’s reaction would be anything like the one he had had with the coffee, and felt his heart skip a beat at the memory of the soft smile on Sungjae's lips.

-“It’s just because he is handsome”- he thought to himself placing a hand on his chest.

Changsub had had crushes on guys before, he was totally okay with that, what he just couldn’t accept was getting a crush on Sungjae, he would never, ever, crush on the guy, he was just too annoying.

He went to Sungjae and placed the chocolate next to him in the counter.

-Take it

Sungjae looked at him, and then at the chocolate, Changsub was looking at his face carefully, expecting for a reaction; he never expected such a bright smile, and he felt his face getting warm and his knees getting weak. 

-“Get a grip!” - he thought - “I don’t like Yook Sungjae and I’ll never will!”

-Thanks hyung! I was so cold! - Sungjae took a sip of the hot chocolate and kept a smile on his face.

Changsub tried reminding himself he had a crush already, he had a girl he liked! His heart was just playing tricks on him!

-no problem, - he said to Sungjae - Thank you for sharing your umbrella earlier.

He didn’t wait to see Sungjae’s reaction, he turned and went to look for something to busy his mind with. 

-“I already have a girl I like” - he repeated on his mind, he tried thinking of the girl’s smile to try an overshadow the image of Sungjae’s smile in his mind, but not matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t, Sungjae’s smile just didn’t want to get out of his mind.

-“Handsome people are really dangerous”

He sighed. He didn’t like Yook Sungjae, he definitely didn’t like the guy, and he would never, ever, like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently went on a two weeks trip to Japan, It was amazing! But now that I'm back home I am really affected by the jet lag, there's 14 hours of difference, and i found myself last night writing this until 5am! OTL
> 
> Would you like it if i add some MinKwang to this story? I'll probably do it if you are ok with it cause i'm seriously Eunkwang biased, I can't help but want to write him into the story! ahahaha, I just love that dork so much! my silverlight <3
> 
> See you on the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is finally here! I hope you like it :)

-You don’t even like coffee that much - Changsub sighed as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Eunkwang.

-It’s true.- Eunkwang laughed a bit but took a sip of the coffee anyway.

-So, there was something you wanted to talk about, right?

Changsub saw how Eunkwang blushed a little, he could already imagine what his friend wanted to talk about, or who he wanted to talk about.

-Oh yeah, right, there’s something…

Changsub raised an eyebrow waiting for him to talk. 

-Spit it already! Before someone comes in.

The coffee shop was almost empty, but Changsub knew it wouldn’t last too long that way.

-Remember I told you about this guy, the one I have classes with on Mondays and Wednesdays?

-Yes, how could I forget! You talk about him all the time, you’re crushing so hard.

Eunkwang’s cheeks went red, but he smiled, it was true, he was crushing so hard.

-Did you finally talk to him?

-I did! well, I didn’t, I mean, we did talk, but it was him who talked to me first! Kind of.

Changsub opened his eyes wide.

-What?! Did he notice you staring and went to tell you off?

Eunkwang laughed loudly.

-Of course not! He sat next to me on class and just started a conversation with me, I couldn’t believe it!

-Your crush actually noticed you.

-I know! - Eunkwang said loudly, then, lowering his voice and going as close as he could to Changsub, he said - I think your crush has noticed you too, Changsub!

-What!? - Changsub’s heart almost stopped, what did Eunkwang mean by that?

-He can’t take his eyes off you, he totally likes you too.

Changsub blushed furiously, he already knew who his friend was talking about but he just couldn’t understand at all what he meant.

-He likes me _too_? - Changsub didn’t dare raise his voice, he definitely didn’t want Sungjae to listen to them and get the wrong idea.

-I mean, you like Sungjae, right? It’s pretty obvious, I think he likes you too.

Changsub wanted to die. He turned around to look at Sungjae, who was in the register, what if he had heard Eunkwang? 

He turned fast in Sungjae’s direction and their eyes met for a second. Changsub felt his heart skip a beat. They both looked away fast, way too fast for Changsub to notice the small blush on Sungjae’s ears.

-You are crazy! What makes you think I like him?

-You don’t? - Eunkwang opened his eyes in disbelief. 

-Of course I don’t! And of course he doesn’t like me! Don’t go making this kind of things up.

-Maybe you don’t like him, but he totally likes you.

Changsub felt mortified, why did Eunkwang insist in something like that? It was impossible for someone like Sungjae to fall for someone like him. Sungjae was handsome and popular, he could probably get anyone he wanted, whereas Changsub was… well, he was just _regular_. Sungjae would probably never look his way. Not that he wanted him to, anyway.

-Just drop it already! 

-Okay, but I’m right.

Changsub rolled his eyes, why was everyone around him so unbearable?

-I hate you, seriously.

They kept on talking for a little longer, (mostly about Eunkwang’s crush) until the place started to get busy, Eunkwang drank his coffee and left the place. And Changsub couldn’t help but blame his friend on the even weirder that before reactions his body was having to Sungjae. 

What if Sungjae actually liked him? 

He felt weak at the thought, he needed his shift to end already, being in such a small place with Sungjae for so long wasn’t healthy for his mind, he was sure he was going crazy.

He felt relieved when the time to close the shop came.

They cleaned the place and went out together.

Once outside Changsub spoke.

-Good job today, I’ll see you tomorrow! - He was ready to go, but he felt Sungjae’s hand on his shoulder, his heart beat faster, and he hated himself for it.

-Hyung, wait! 

-What is it? - Changsub didn’t want to look Sungjae in the eyes, but he couldn’t help it.

-Let’s exchange phone numbers! - Said Sungjae with a smile.

Changsub felt butterflies in his stomach, Sungjae wanted his phone number. After two months of working together it was only normal to exchange numbers, he had thought about asking for Sungjae’s phone before, it was just convenient, since they worked together.

Even thought he knew this, there was a small voice in the back of his mind telling him how dangerous it would be to give his number to Sungjae. “What if he texts me nonstop? What if _I_ text him?”

After meditating for a second Changsub said.

-No way! You just want to annoy me outside of work too.

Sungjae laughed, and Changsub knew it was a lost battle with himself, he couldn’t really deny anything to Sungjae.

-Please hyung, I promise I won’t annoy you too much. 

-Doesn’t that mean you will still annoy me a little?

-Maybe - Said Sungjae with a mischievous smile.

Changsub sighed loudly.

-Give me your phone before I change my mind!

Sungjae smiled brightly and handed his phone to Changsub, who gave his to Sungjae.

Changsub saved himself as “LEE CHANGSUB” and handed Sungjae’s phone back while taking his own.

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Changsub couldn’t help but be hyper aware of his phone in his pocket. Would Sungjae text him? If he did he wouldn’t answer, or he would make the other wait at least, yes, he would make Sungjae wait for an answer, he definitely wasn’t desperate to talk to the other and he would let him know.

Changsub waited for his phone to announce incoming texts, but it never did.

As he went to bed that night he tried to convince himself that it was better that way, he definitely didn’t need (or want) Sungjae to write to him.

  


...

An entire week went by and Sungjae never texted Changsub.

-“ _Why would he write anyway? We see each other everyday!_ ”

Changsub was laying on his bed, ready to sleep, but unable to actually do it. He was looking at his phone, waiting for it to show a notification.

-“ _Why do I care if he writes or not?_ ”

He couldn’t understand why he felt so pissed off. He tossed his phone to the side, covered his face with his blanket and decided to get some sleep, when suddenly, he felt his phone buzz. 

He forgot how to breath for a second while desperately looking for his phone, he threw his blanket to the side and even managed to toss the pillow away, when he finally got a hold of his phone he couldn’t have been more disappointed. 

It was a text from Eunkwang. He sighed and sent a reply.

-“ _Why do I feel so disappointed?_ ” - He was pissed off at himself. He kept on telling himself that he seriously didn’t want Sungjae to text to him, but why was it that every time his phone buzzed he immediately thought of the other? Why couldn’t he get Sungjae out of his mind at all? He looked at Eunkwang’s profile picture and the words the other had told him replayed in his head.

“ _I mean, you like Sungjae, right? It’s pretty obvious, I think he likes you too._ ” 

He felt nervous. How could it be obvious when he didn’t even like Sungjae? Eunkwang was totally crazy, seeing things where there were none.

But he still couldn’t shake the uneasiness that had settled in his chest. If he didn’t like Sungjae why was he so worked up over a stupid text? He could totally text Sungjae without it being weird, since he didn’t like the other there was no reason to get nervous over it, and if Sungjae didn’t answer he had no reason to be sad at all. 

He didn’t like Sungjae and he was going to prove it to himself by texting him. He had nothing to be afraid of after all. He opened the app once more and looked for Sungjae in his contacts, (or “Sungjae ;)” as the other had saved himself and he just hadn’t really had the time to erase that annoying blinking face, or at least that’s what he liked to believe) his profile picture was so stupidly beautiful he felt pissed off (he would never admit it but he had spent a good amount of time staring at it)

The chat was empty, since none of them had ever sent any text. He breathed deeply and without stopping to think he wrote a text and sent it.

>> _Why did you even want my number?_

He regretted it immediately.

-What did I just do!? - He questioned out loud, his heart was beating so hard he thought it was going to get out of his chest. He threw his phone to the other side of the bed and rolled to the floor. He was so embarrassed he wanted to die.

-“ _I knew this was going to happen, I shouldn’t have exchanged numbers with him! I should have just given him my number without getting his number, that way he would have had to write first!”_

While he scolded himself his phone buzzed and he thought he was going to seriously die this time. Was it Sungjae? Was it Eunkwang again? He got up quickly and took his phone.

It was Sungjae.

He felt a sudden warm rose to his face, he unlocked his phone and read the text.

>> _Sorry Hyung, you told me not to annoy you so I was waiting for you to write first. If I had known you wanted me to text you so badly I would have done it sooner_

Changsub felt the urge to punch the wall. Why was Sungjae so unbearable? He typed his answer as fast as he could.

>> _Who would want you to text them???_

He waited for Sungjae’s answer, but he could totally imagine what it was going to be like. 

“ _Why did I say that? He’ll probably brag about how popular he is and how many people would want him to text them_ ” As he thought this, Sungjae’s answer arrived. 

>> _I’m fine as long as you want me to text you, hyung._

He read it and blushed. What did Sungjae mean by that? “ _Does he mean he doesn’t care about anyone else wanting a text but only me?_ ” Changsub’s heart was racing more and more. He re read the text trying to think of a proper answer but he couldn’t think of anything. “ _Maybe Sungjae does…_ ”

His thoughts were interrupted by another text from Sungjae.

>> _Did I make you blush? ;)_

Changsub read it and immediately felt disappointed, he tried to deny his feelings, (he was getting better and better at this) of course Sungjae was just joking! There was no way he was special to the other. He answered:

>> _Why would I blush? Are you crazy?_

Sungjae’s answer came immediately.

>> _Ahahahha Hyung, I’m sure I made your heart skip a beat, don’t even try to deny it._

Changsub sighed, he felt extremely conflicted about his feelings for Sungjae, he knew he liked the other as a friend, even if Sungjae liked to tease him he was a nice guy, he had resented him at first, because of his handsome face and actually stealing his crush _twice_ , but that wasn’t really Sungjae’s fault, he knew this, but even having this clear in his mind, he seriously didn’t want to like Sungjae as more than a friend, he had already had too many letdowns, and falling for Sungjae, Mr. Perfect, wasn’t a good way to protect his heart.

He sighed, he was determined to keep his feelings under control, no matter what, he wasn’t going to fall for Sungjae. 

He typed an answer and sent it:

>> _You’re seriously unbearable._

But Sungjae wasn’t really going to help him, at all:

>> _I know you like me anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the last time we had 7TOB, I can't go on twitter without feeling sad, so many videos of last year, I miss them so much! :,(  
> I have been watching Master in the house to try and avoid the sadness, it's such a nice show, Sungjae is just too cute <3 <3
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to have the next one ready very soon :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! :)

Changsub had to admit that he didn’t really dislike texting Sungjae, they had actually gotten into the habit of texting often. Changsub was already used to writing good morning texts to the other, Sungjae always answered immediately and it made him happy, even if he got teased sometimes he couldn’t help himself. 

>> _Don’t forget your umbrella today! It’s definitely going to rain._

He wrote the text to Sungjae and kept on getting ready to head out, he had classes in the morning and then he would go to the coffee shop in the afternoon for his shift.

>> _I’m more worried about you forgetting your umbrella, hyung._

Changsub read the text and rolled his eyes.

>> _that was just once! And like ages ago._

>> _I wouldn’t mind sharing my umbrella with you again, though._

Changsub felt a little flustered when he read the text, why was it so hard for his heart to stay in control whenever it came to Sungjae? It was really tiresome. 

He typed his answer and went out.

>> _I won’t share mine, so don’t forget yours!_

…

The weather report had been completely right, it was raining extremely hard. As Changsub and Sungjae started to get ready to close, Changsub couldn’t help but feel like an idiot.

He had gotten so distracted texting Sungjae in the morning that he had failed to take his umbrella with him.

- _“How can I be so dumb? He will make so much fun of me”_ \- He wanted to facepalm so hard. 

The place was already empty and it was dark outside, the rain was really strong and Changsub was sure it would take a while for it to stop.

- _“Am I seriously going to have to ask him to share his with me?”_

He was finishing cleaning the counter when he felt Sungjae get close to him from behind.

-Hyung

He turned around to look at the other, Sungjae was scratching the back of his head and seemed hesitant to speak.

-What is it?

-Well, remember you said you wouldn’t share your umbrella with me?

Changsub opened his eyes wide.

-Wait! Did you forget your umbrella? After I took the time you remind you?

Sungjae gave Changsub puppy eyes.

-i’m sorry hyung! Please share yours with me!

-No way!

-Why not? Please!

Changsub didn’t want to look Sungjae in the eyes, he couldn’t believe how ridiculous the situation was, Sungjae was going to make so much fun of him, he could already see it coming, he turned around and pretended to clean the counter some more.

-How could I share my umbrella…- He spoke on a low voice without turning to meet Sungjae - when I forgot it?

He didn’t turn to look at the other but he could imagine the face he was making.

-You what? Ahahahahaha

Sungjae laughed loudly. Changsub knew it was going to happen but it didn’t make his face feel less warm, he was so embarrassed! How could he forget his umbrella after texting Sungjae about it? It kind of felt like a deja vu, but worse cause now they were both trapped inside without an umbrella to use.

-Hyung, how could you forget your umbrella after telling me to not forget mine? You are so clumsy!

-Shut up! How could you forget yours then? After I specifically told you not to.

Sungjae kept on laughing, Changsub looked at him and couldn’t help but join him, Sungjae’s laugh was so contagious, and they were both such idiots, the situation itself felt too ridiculous not to laugh. They had no way out unless they wanted to get completely drenched.

-I think we should wait here for a while, i’m sure it will pass soon, since it’s this strong.-Said Changsub when he could finally stop laughing. 

Sungjae was still laughing a bit, and Changsub couldn’t help but find it endearing.

They sat behind the counter, staring to the windows, the rain was so strong they could barely see anything outside. It was also starting to feel cold.

-I wish we hadn’t cleaned the machine already, some warm coffee would be so nice now.

Sungjae was looking at him, and Changsub didn’t feel like looking directly at the other, his heart was already uneasy enough being alone with him.

-I’ll make some chocolate for you. - Changsub looked up, and saw Sungjae heading to the small stove they had.

-You’re making chocolate?

-Yes, I’ll just make it the normal way - that actually sounded nice so Changsub didn’t say anything else. He stared at Sungjae as he heated the milk and prepared the warm chocolate, it was such a nice sight, why was it so nice to just look at Sungjae? 

He tried to avoid his thoughts, he didn’t want to think about anything related to Sungjae’s handsome face, or the way Sungjae made his heart beat, or his face get warm, he had trained himself to ignore it all, but why was it so hard to do it when Sungjae was so close to him? He could only see his back, but it was enough to make him feel _weird._

He sighed, he couldn’t wait for the rain to stop.

-Here - Said Sungjae putting a cup in front of him, Changsub looked at it and his heart skipped a beat, Sungjae had drawn a heart with chocolate syrup.

-Thank you! You even draw on it, such nice service! - he teased Sungjae a bit, but kept it friendly, he was really thankful after all.

Sungjae sipped on his own cup and tried hiding a smile as he spoke.

-You always do it for me.

It was true, Changsub usually treated Sungjae to a cup of coffee or chocolate and always made sure to draw a heart on it, he never really drew hearts on the client’s coffees, but he always felt like drawing one for Sungjae, his reaction was always so sweet and soft, he couldn’t get enough of it, it was actually nice to receive a heart too, even if it was made with syrup and a little crooked, it made him feel warm inside.

They both sat in silence while drinking their chocolates and Changsub had a sudden thought, he remembered the first time he had offered a coffee with a heart to Sungjae, he had actually drawn it for a girl.

His chest felt heavy as he realized that he hadn’t even thought of her lately, he was supposed to have a crush on her, but, why didn’t she even cross his mind anymore? 

Deep down he knew the answer, but tried hard to ignore it.

- _“She hasn’t been coming at all lately! That’s why I hadn’t really thought of her! Yes! but, what happened? I wonder why she stopped coming…”_

He looked at Sungjae, who was blowing on his cup to try and lower the temperature. He looked so cute.

Changsub ignored that last thought, and decided to ask Sungjae:

-Do you remember this girl, she used to come here so often, and she seemed to really like you…

-Oh…- Sungjae looked at him with a little bit of surprise on his face - yeah, I remember her, why are you asking? 

-I just thought, she hasn’t really come here at all lately, I wonder if something happened.

Sungjae looked to the side clearly uncomfortable, but Changsub didn’t really understand why.

-Do you know something? You totally look like you do.

Sungjae sighed and looked at Changsub.

-It’s my fault.

-Your fault? What do you mean?

Sungjae ran a hand through his hair and looked away before answering.

-That girl, she actually asked me out.

Changsub couldn’t believe what he just heard, she asked Sungjae out? He was so surprised he almost stood up of his seat.

-So you are dating now?! - Changsub’s voice sounded weird as he asked this, his heart was beating so hard he thought he could die.

-Why would she stop coming if we were dating? Of course I rejected her! - Sungjae actually looked offended, why was that guy so hard to figure out? 

Changsub blinked as understanding filled him. So, Sungjae had rejected her? He felt relief run thought his body.

-So you rejected her, but why? She was really cute, you know? - He couldn’t really understand why he said that, he definitely didn’t want Sungjae to date her, or date anyone by that matter. 

Wait!

Scratch that last part, this wasn’t about Sungjae dating, it was about the cute girl he liked dating, he didn’t care if Sungjae dated anyone, he definitely and surely didn’t care at all about Sungjae’s love life.

-So should I have agreed to go out with her just because she is cute? 

-Of course not! But… - He wasn’t sure of what to say.

-I already have someone I like.

Changsub’s heart almost stopped when he heard Sungjae’s words, he looked in his direction and he could see his face had gotten a bit red. So there was actually someone who could make Sungjae have this kind of reactions. Changsub couldn’t help but feel disappointment filling him, Sungjae had someone he liked, and it was obviously not him, not that he cared anyway, the sad feeling he had wasn’t at all related to it.

-So you actually have someone you like?! Ahhh, our clients are going to be so disappointed if they find out. - He tried to make the atmosphere lighter by laughing a little, but it sounded a little awkward and he regretted immediately.

-I don’t care about them.

-Yah! They’re our precious clients, don’t talk like that about them.

-There’s only one person I want to like me.

Changsub couldn’t believe it, was Sungjae actually a romantic guy? Something inside of him hurt when he heard him talk so sweetly.

-How is she? The girl who stole Yook Sungjae’s heart must be really amazing! - Why did he kept asking this things he really didn’t want to hear?

-He is not that great, ahaha - Sungjae laughed embarrassed, and Changsub couldn’t believe his ears, so Sungjae’s crush was actually a guy? 

Sungjae looked at him and kept on talking- He is so silly, you know? But he is so gentle, he is always nice to me even if a tease him.

Changsub tried to get rid of the weird feeling inside of him and asked Sungjae:

-So, are you going to confess?

Sungjae looked at him with shy eyes, his ears were really red, it was the first time he saw the other like that.

-I think he likes me, but I’m sure that if I confess now he will totally reject me.

Changsub’s mouth betrayed him as he spoke his thoughts without restrain.

-As if someone would actually reject you!

Sungjae looked directly into Changsub’s eyes, and Changsub thought his heart was going to get out of his chest, why was he looking at him with so much intensity?

-Wouldn’t you? - Sunjae’s voice had gone low, and it was too much for Changsub to take, he couldn’t process at all what Sungjae was saying.

-Wou, wouldn’t I what? - He had actually stuttered.

Sungjae kept on looking directly into his eyes, and got actually closer to him. What was he doing? Why was he suddenly so close?

-Wouldn’t you reject me if I confessed to you?

Changsub didn’t know what to say, he remained silent and waited for Sungjae to laugh and tell him he was joking, but it never really happened. Why wasn’t Sungjae laughing? Why was he still looking at him like that?

He got lost on Sungjae’s eyes, he felt the other’s hand brush against his own on the counter and for a second he couldn’t breath. He was sure Sungjae was staring at his lips, would he go as far as kissing him for a joke?

He was sure Sungjae was getting slowly closer to him and he was paralyzed, the way Sungjae was looking at him was making him feel weird inside, it was hypnotizing.

-Hyung I…

Changsub got suddenly aware of the situation the moment he heard Sungjae’s voice, there was no way Sungjae was actually going to kiss him! his delusional mind was playing tricks on him, he had to do something or he was going to end up embarrassed and mortified forever.

-Who cares what I would say? Is not like I’m the one you like! I’m sure the guy you like would never reject you!

Sungjae blinked in surprise but finally looked away when he heard Changsub, he let his head drop and laughed, but it wasn’t the laugh Changsub was expecting, he wasn’t really making fun of him by laughing, his laugh was low and sounded forced, it was as if… as if Sungjae was really disappointed. 

Changsub looked at him, waiting for him to say something to confirm that everything had been indeed a joke, but Sungjae avoided his eyes completely, he took the empty cups they had been using and got up to wash them. Changsub felt his chest get tight at the sight of Sungjae’s back once again turned to him. Why was it that Sungjae’s back looked so… sad? Was his mind playing tricks on him again? He kept on staring and he couldn’t help to feel the urge of getting close to the other, he wanted to touch his hair and hold him close. He got surprised when these thoughts appeared in his head but he gave up on trying to chase them away for a while.

His heart was racing so much he could feel it in his throat.

- _“Maybe I do like Sungjae… maybe…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, is Changsub finally getting aware of himself? or will he be in denial for a little longer?  
> Let's hope Sungjae does something to help him soon! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took forever, I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

It was his day off and Changsub just wanted to sleep his worries away. Not that he had serious problems, he was doing good at school, his job was enjoyable, he had a cool boss and the customers were nice, the pay wasn’t that bad either, so, why was he so stressed out? 

_“Do I really like Sungjae?”_

His co worker. Yook Sungjae. That was his problem; he had sworn to himself that he wasn’t going to fall for the other, why was it then, that he couldn’t get him out of his head?

_“Sungjae already has someone he likes, I can’t like him!”_

He felt his phone buzz but ignored it, he didn’t want to look and see a text from Sungjae, he couldn’t stand to look at his stupidly beautiful profile picture when he was having a mental breakdown. He rolled in his bed, trying to figure himself out.

_“Get a grip Lee Changsub! Even if he didn’t like someone else there wouldn’t be a chance for you, it’s not a good idea to like Sungjae, it will only bring heartbreak!”_

He tried to convince himself of this, but deep down he knew it was futile. He sighed heavily, he wished he could seriously sleep his worries away, maybe if he actually managed to sleep he would wake up to realize that he didn’t like Sungjae after all.

_“If only…”_

Changsub was taken out of his thoughts by really hard knocking on his door. Did someone want to knock down his door? He got a little pissed off by it but went to open anyway.

-Yah! Stop it! You are going to break my door!

He said this while opening the door, once it was completely open he saw Eunkwang with a really panicked expression on the other side.

-Changsub! - Yelled Eunkwang while throwing himself into changsub’s arms.

Changsub tried to get the older off him but he couldn’t, Eunkwang was holding into him so strongly that Changsub was actually starting to get worried, he closed the door and dragged the other as best as he could to his couch.

-Are you okay?

Eunkwang took a while to answer, and Changsub was starting to get anxious. 

-I’m not okay! Why didn’t you answer your phone!? -Eunkwang finally let go of him to say this, he tried to sound mad but he sounded more scared than anything else. 

-I’m sorry, I was sleeping - Changsub lied, there was no way he was going to tell Eunkwang that the real reason he wasn’t looking at his phone was because he was trying to avoid his feelings for Sungjae. - Did something happen?

-I kissed him! - Blurted out Eunkwang, and Changsub wasn’t sure he heard right.

-Wait, what?

Eunkwang opened his eyes big and repeated - I. Kissed. Him!

-You kissed him? Who?

Eunkwang looked frustrated and desperate.

-Minhyuk! I kissed Minhyuk!

It was Changsub who opened his eyes wide this time.

-You kissed your crush!? Why? How?

Eunkwang got up and started pacing by the room - I don’t know! He was so close to me, and he was looking at me and I don’t even know how it happened but I kissed him and I’m seriously freaking out right now!

-Why don’t you sit for a moment and tell me exactly what happened? You should try to calm down first.

Eunkwang threw himself on the couch and tried to calm down, tried being the key word, he even looked kind of pale.

-What should I do? 

-Did he reject you?

Eunkwang remained silent for a moment and then said: - I don’t know.

Changsub was confused - What do you mean you don’t know? What happened after you kissed him?

Eunkwang breathed deeply before answering.

-I didn’t stay long enough to find out.

-What!?

Eunkwang avoided Changsub’s eyes before speaking.

-I ran away.

-You just kissed him and ran away immediately? Are you crazy?

Eunkwang covered his face with both hands and let a dejected sound out. 

-I panicked

-You should talk to him! What if he likes you back? 

-What if he hates me now?  


-You will never find out unless you talk to him!

Changsub felt a little bit hypocrite, he understood why Eunkwang was panicking, he was avoiding Sungjae because he thought he might have feelings for the other, he couldn’t even imagine what he would do if he kissed him out of the blue, he would probably move to another city or something.

Eunkwang was about to say something but he was interrupted by his ringtone, someone was calling him. He took his phone out and looked at the screen, his panicked face grew stronger.

-Aren’t you going to answer?

-It’s Minhyuk! - he looked helpless.

-Answer! Quickly! - Changsub yelled and got closer to Eunkwang.

-I can’t! I’m not ready yet!

-When are you going to be ready then? Just face him now! He must be really confused about everything, just answer!

-I can’t! Minhyuk is really nice, what if instead of hating me, he rejects me but wants to keep being friends? Or what if he secretly hates me but can’t say it ‘cause he is too considerate of my feelings?

Changsub rolled his eyes hard, he tried to take Eunkwang’s phone and answer himself but Eunkwang avoided it.

-You’re being ridiculous! He wouldn’t call if he hated you!

The phone stopped ringing and Changsub could tell that Eunkwang looked a little regretful, he wanted to face palm so hard.

-Yah! If you were going to regret it why didn’t you just answer the call?

-I’m an idiot.

-Just call him now.

-i don’t think I can.

Changsub sighed, it was the first time he saw Eunkwang like that.

-It’s really weird to see you like this, you know? You are always so positive about everything, so it’s really weird to see you panicking like this.

Eunkwang grunted - I really like Minhyuk, I planed to confess when the moment was right, and I thought that even if he rejected me it would be fine, I thought I would be fine even if he wanted to just be friends, I even thought I would be fine if he hated me, I figured it would hurt but I would eventually get over it.

Changsub was listening carefully to his friend, he wanted to cheer him up but he had no idea of how. Eunkwang talked once more:

-I didn’t know my chest was going to hurt so much, he hasn’t even rejected me yet and it already hurts so much, I think I like him much more than I thought and I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.

Changsub could understand, he had had his heart broken before, and he knew it was painful.

-You know, I don’t think he hates you at all, I think you should talk to him first, but…

Changsub made a dramatic pause before continuing. - Even if he ends up rejecting you, at least you got to kiss him.

Eunkwang looked at him with a weird expression and started to laugh suddenly, Changsub felt relieved that he had gotten his friend to laugh in the middle of all the drama, they both laughed and the tension dissipated a bit. 

-I can’t believe I actually kissed him. -Eunkwang seemed a little bit more relaxed after laughing.

-I know, I can’t believe you did it either.

-You should kiss Sungjae too - If Changsub had been drinking something he would have choked to death, why was Eunkwang bringing Sungjae up so suddenly?

-Why would I kiss Sungjae!? Have you gone mad?

-You keep on denying it, but you actually like him, and he likes you too.

Changsub felt that uncomfortable heavy feeling he had been trying to avoid by sleeping set on his chest, even if he liked Sungjae, he already knew Sungjae had someone else he liked.

-He doesn’t like me, I told you to stop making those kind of things up! He has someone else he likes.

-There’s no way - Eunkwang talked with so much confidence Changsub wondered if he had seriously gotten a screw loose.

-He told me himself.

-That makes no sense Changsub-ah, maybe you haven’t realized this, but he keep his eyes fixed on you all the time, he also looks at me like he wants to rip my head off when I get to close to you, I’m completely sure he has feelings for you, he totally likes you.

It was so tempting to just listen to what Eunkwang was saying and actually believing it, but Changsub knew he shouldn’t if he wanted to protect his heart.

-He likes me as a hyung, that’s it. 

Eunkwang looked like he was going to add something else but Changsub interrupted him, he didn’t want to talk about Sungjae anymore, his heart felt uneasy.

-Let’s order something to eat, I’m hungry.

…

Changsub woke up the next day feeling awful, Eunkwang had stayed until late the night before and he hadn’t gotten to sleep his worries aways as he had wanted, he had barely gotten enough sleep, but he had to go to work anyway.

He couldn’t help the heavy feeling in his chest as he walked to his work, he didn’t feel ready to face Sungjae, or better put, he wasn’t ready to face his feelings for Sungjae. 

He entered the coffee shop by the back door and saw Sungjae’s coat already there, which was very unusual, he was always the first one to arrive, he checked the time but it wasn’t that late, he had gotten there at the time he usually did. 

_“What’s Sungjae doing here so early?”_

Changsub hung his coat and put on his apron before going to the front, there he saw Sungjae sitting at the counter with a serious look in his face. It looked like he was putting some milk on a cup of coffee. 

Changsub’s heart started to beat harder just by the sight of Sungaje and he hated himself for it, he tried with all his might to avoid the regrettable flow of thoughts that were starting to come but he failed miserably, they were all along the lines of _“he is so beautiful”_ and _“Maybe I should really just go and kiss him”_

He shook his head to try to get rids of his thoughts, why was being around Sungjae so dangerous? 

He walked slowly towards the other and greeted him.

-Good morning, I didn’t expect to see you here so early. What are you doing?

Sungjae jumped a little in surprise when he heard Changsub’s voice, he spilled some milk and got a disappointed look on his face while looking at the cup of coffee in his hand. He put in in the counter before talking.

-Good morning hyung. 

He didn’t look into Changsub’s eyes and Changsub’s heart clenched in his chest. Sungjae was acting weird.

-Why are you here so early?

Sungjae sighed heavily but answered.

-I wanted to practice some latte art.

-Oh, that’s what you were doing? Why didn’t you tell me? I could help you.

-I was doing good by myself but you ruined it.

Changsub looked at the cup in the counter and saw the ruined latte art Sungjae was talking about. 

-Why is it my fault? Isn’t it because you suck at it?

Sungjae glared at him - You surprised me before and I spilled the milk, it’s your fault.

-Why are you being so weird today? I didn’t mean to surprise you! You don’t have to be so mad at me, I’ll prepare another cup for you to try.

Sungjae didn’t answer and Changsub couldn’t shake the feeling that something was weird.

He made the espresso and even steamed the milk for Sungjae, and although the other actually took it, he could tell his mood was still weird, he saw how Sungjae concentrated hard while slowly adding the milk to the cup, and even if the younger was mad at him for some unknown reason he still found it extremely endearing. 

He saw how Sungjae’s hands shook a bit and without a second thought he got close and put his hand on top of Sungjae’s hand’s from behind, he felt the other stiff a bit to the contact and for a second he expected him to reject his help, but the rejection never came.

He put his head close to Sungjae’s head and whispered small pieces of advice to his ear while guiding his hands with his own.

Changsub looked at the finished result and felt pleased, it was a nice flower, he looked at Sungjae by the corner of his eyes but couldn’t read his expression from that angle, suddenly, something caught his attention, Sungjae’s ear was really red.

It took him 3 seconds to get aware of the situation. He was practically hugging Sungjae from the back.

He detached himself from the other as fast as he could and felt all the blood in his body rush to his face, what was that? His body had moved without him actually realizing what he was doing and he had ended up doing something crazy, if he kept on acting on impulse he was going to end up seriously kissing Sungjae and having to move to another city.

The mere though scandalized him, what if he got so lost in Sungjae’s eyes that he actually did it? 

-Hyung

Sungjae spoke and got him out of his thoughts, he couldn’t panic right in front of Sungjae, he had to calm down, he couldn’t let the other know about his internal conflict. He looked at Sungjae and couldn’t help to notice that his ears were still red, was he cold? He felt the urge to cover his ears with his hands but controlled himself, he was never again going to act by impulse, he had the control of his body, his body didn’t have control over him!

-You are getting really good at latte art Sungjae! - Changsub complimented Sungjae, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, and Sungjae, who had been avoiding to look his way, suddenly stared directly into his eyes. Changsub’s heart was about to get out of his chest.

-Hyung, are you mad at me? 

-What!? - Changsub heard clearly but couldn’t really believe what Sungjae just asked, what could have possibly given Sungjae the idea that he was mad at him? Wasn’t it the other way around? - Why would I be mad at you?

Sungjae’s eyes dropped and he answered with a tiny voice. -You were avoiding me. I texted you several times and you didn’t even bother to check what I wrote.

Changsub felt like dying, he was completely guilty of that. He had intentionally avoided looking at his phone just because he couldn’t deal with his new found feelings for Sungjae. He never expected he would hurt the other. 

-I’m sorry Sungjae! I didn’t mean to, I mean, I did avoid looking at my phone, but, I never thought you would think I was mad at you, I just had too much to think, and I seriously didn’t want to check my phone because I was trying to sort my thoughts out, I’m sorry if I made you feel like that.

-You’re really not mad?

-Not even a little bit, why would I be mad at you? I mean, you are extremely annoying, but I’m already used to it. I’m really, really sorry.

Changsub joked to try and make Sungjae smile, and fortunately it worked. Sungjae smiled and Changsub felt relief run through him.

-I still won’t forgive you hyung! You hurt my feelings a lot!

Sungjae was smiling mischievously, which let Changsub know that he wasn’t really mad.

-What should I do to earn you forgiveness? - Changsub played along while letting a small laugh out.

-Make me some coffee.

-What about the one we did earlier? Just drink that one. - Said Changsub while pointing to the latte they made with the cute flower.

-You can drink that one, make me another one - Sungjae pouted and Changsub couldn’t help but find him adorable.

-Okay, okay, I’ll make you another one, but only because I think you look really cute when you sulk. 

Changsub couldn’t believe he had actually called the other cute, he looked at Sungjae to see his reaction and was actually a little surprised to see that his ears were even redder than before, he could even swear his cheeks looked pink. _“What? Is he embarrassed because I called him cute?”_

Changsub was already coming to terms with the idea that his heart couldn’t have a break when he was next to Sungjae, but they hadn’t even opened the shop yet and he had gone through so many emotions that he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to resist the entire shift. 

He went to the coffee grinder to start preparing Sungjae’s coffee, then he heard the other say.

-Hyung, draw me a heart too.

Changsub looked at Sungjae, who still looked a little flushed, and nodded while smiling, Sungjae smiled back at him and Changsub felt warm inside. Sungjae didn’t have to tell him, he was already planning on it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll try to get the next one soon, this one took way too long and I'm really sorry.
> 
> Who else is really dying because they can't go to Hyunsik's concert? I loved his album sooooo much!! <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seem like we are finally moving forward a little! I hope you enjoy this! <3

When the day was finally over and Changsub was finally able to relax for a bit at home, he decided to check his phone. He felt immediately guilty when he saw Sungjae’s text from the day before.

>>Hyung, are you free today?

>>let’s hang out ;)

>> Are you there??

>>???

>>:(

He read the texts and couldn’t believe how incredibly stupid he had been, Sungjae had written first, he had to be honest, he didn’t really expect that to happen, he usually wrote first, but what had actually surprised him more wasn’t that, Sungjae wanted to hang out? With him? On their free day? It lacked any logic on Changsub's eyes.

He took his phone and wrote a text to Sungjae.

>> I'm sorry I didn’t answer your texts 

>>But, did you really want to hang out with me?

He felt a little silly after sending the second text, he had felt kind of happy after reading what Sungjae wrote and couldn’t help but bring it up.

Sungjae answered immediately.

>>Who would want to hang out with you? I was just waiting for you to accept so I could reject you.

Changsub laughed, Sungjae was still sulking and he found it adorable.

>>Good thing I didn’t invite you to lunch next week as I was planning, I spared myself your rejection.

Changsub could see Sungjae was writing an answer, and couldn’t wait to read it.

>>Wait hyung, even if I don’t want to hang out with you, I'll give you the chance to invite me to lunch.

>>The great Yook Sungjae is giving me the chance of taking him out for lunch, of course I have to take it! Saturday next week? We have the day off. 

Changsub was in a good mood, he felt warm inside after talking to Sungjae, he just couldn’t get used to what the other made him feel, and even knowing the powerful effect the other had on him, nothing prepared him for what the next text made him feel.

Sungjae answered:

>>It’s a date then.

And Changsub’s heart may had as well stopped right there.

_“A d- da- DATE?”_

Changsub’s face went red immediately, he was thankful they weren’t talking face to face cause if Sungjae had seen his face he would have made so much fun of him he wouldn’t be able to take it.

_“Get a grip Lee Changsub! This is Sungjae we are talking about, he is probably just playing around with you, don’t get any weird ideas, if I deny it’s a date he will probably make fun of me for thinking of it as a romantic date, I'll just go along with it”_

With this idea in mind he answered:

>>Ok.

And the conversation died down.

Changsub had trouble sleeping that night, the idea of a date with Sungjae couldn’t leave his mind at all.

…

It was Friday night, but not any regular Friday night, it was karaoke night (it was also the Friday night right before their date, _“The very regular lunch date that doesn’t involve any romantic feelings or intentions whatsoever”_ Changsub reminded himself) 

Karaoke night's at the coffee shop were always busy, that’s why they hadn’t gotten the chance to sing in months, but that night a chance presented itself so Changsub decided to let Sungjae go, he was actually a little excited to finally listen to Sungjae sing.

_“With such a beautiful face wouldn’t it be a little unfair if he is actually a good singer?”_

Changsub was behind the counter, looking at their small stage were Sungjae was getting ready to sing. Changsub couldn’t help to notice how excited every girl in the place looked, he couldn’t blame them at all, Sungjae’s beauty was out of this world after all, that didn’t mean he wasn’t affected by it, he was reminded that even if he liked Sungjae, he was totally out of his league. 

The moment Sungjae started to sing, Changsub was actually mesmerized, life was totally unfair, was there anything Sungjae wasn’t good at? He looked directly at Sungjae, and he wasn’t prepared at all when Sungjae’s eyes actually met his.

Sungjae was looking straight at him while singing a very romantic song. His heart beat hard as he looked at Sungjae who was singing beautiful words of love, and just for a minute, just for a very brief moment, he allowed himself to believe they were for him, he allowed himself to think that maybe Sungjae had feelings for him, and the date they had the day after was maybe _that kind_ of date, a romantic one, they would have lunch and Sungjae would hold his hand under the table, then they would go for ice cream and have a nice walk in the park, and then, at the end of the day, Sungjae would kiss him right in front of his door, like in the movies. He knew it was just a fantasy, but he let himself enjoy the moment, with a hot face and a fluttering heart.

When Sungjae finally finished his song (without losing eye contact with him) he blinked to Changsub. And with that subtle action Changsub’s fantasy disintegrated. Of course the song wasn’t for him! Why would Sungjae sing a cute song like that to him? He already had someone else he liked! And the "date" wasn’t more than just a friends’ lunch date.

_“I need to protect my heart, even if I like him, he doesn’t feel the same, don’t be a fool self!”_

Sungjae got down of the stage and was immediately approached by a group of girls, Changsub couldn’t do more than just look from afar. He already knew Sungjae was popular, but seeing him laughing like that with all those cute girls was hard for his heart. 

_“That’s why I could’t fall for a guy like that!”_

He looked once again on Sungjae’s direction and felt his heart clench painfully.

_“I’m an idiot, I shouldn’t have fallen for someone like that!”_

He couldn’t keep on denying it anymore, he had feelings for Sungjae, but he desperately wanted to erase them, he couldn’t bear the pain of a heartbreak anymore.

He tried to distract himself from his thoughts by focusing on the next presentation, it was Eunkwang, who was a regular on their karaoke nights, he was an amazing singer and people usually enjoyed his presentations a lot. 

Eunkwang started singing and Changsub felt like crying, it was a heartbreak song, perfect for the mood he was trying to avoid, just his luck.

While he was busy trying to distract himself, a man got close to the counter.

-Hello

Changsub looked at the man, and couldn’t help but notice how handsome he was.

-What can I serve you? - He smiled politely.

-oh, actually, that’s not it.

Changsub arched a brow intrigued and the guy looked around a little nervous before speaking again.

-you’re Eunkwang's friend, right?

-yes, that’s right, and you are?

-my name is Minhyuk, you may have heard of me from Eunkwang.

Changsub got a little surprised, so this guy was Minhyuk? Eunkwang's crush? He was way more handsome than Changsub had imagined, he could see Eunkwang wasn’t actually exaggerating as much as he thought when he told him about him.

-Oh yes, I think he may have mentioned you.

-Look, I just, could you please make me a favor? Eunkwang is avoiding me, has done it for a week now, he hasn’t answered my calls and he didn’t even go to the class we have together. 

So Eunkwang had actually gotten the “avoid Minhyuk” plan way further than expected. Changsub facepalmed mentally.

_“That idiot!”_ He thought to himself.

-What can I do for you?

-Pass him a note?

Changsub looked curiously at Minhyuk when he saw him getting a folded paper out of his pocket.

-Wouldn’t it be better if you go talk to him? The song is about to finish, go ambush him.

Minhyuk shook his head softly -I’m afraid he will run away if he sees me, - He made a pause and looked towards the stage where Eunkwang was singing his heart out, Changsub could tell this guy really cared for Eunkwang, just the look on his eyes while looking to his friend was enough to realize it - just give him this note please.

-I'll give it to him and will make sure he talks to you - Changsub was determined to slap some sense into Eunkwang if it was necessary.

-Thanks.- Minhyuk smiled at him, hope bright in his eyes.

He smiled too and took the note, while he did it and put it on his back pocket he couldn’t help but notice Sungjae frowning at him from behind Minhyuk.

Minhyuk left and Sungjae approached him with a sour look.

-who was that?

Sungjae’s tone sounded a little bit weird, kind of harsh.

-I don’t know, just a guy. – Changsub wasn’t about to drop Eunkwang's romantic life drama to Sungjae.

-Just a guy? But you left him flirt with you?

Changsub opened his eyes wide in surprise, what did Sungjae mean by flirt? And why did he look so pissed?

-What? He wasn’t flirting with me! 

-But you accepted his number!? - Changsub could tell Sungjae was trying hard to control his voice to avoid making a scene, but what he couldn’t understand was why was he so pissed off?

-He didn’t give me his number, you are misunderstanding, but what do you care anyway?

Changsub spoke a little harshly because he felt confused by Sungjae’s reaction, he could tell Sungjae clenched his fist tight at his words.

-What do I care!? - Changsub couldn’t really understand the emotions in Sungjae’s voice, all of this behavior was really confusing him. He was trying hard to understand the situation when he felt Sungjae grab his arm and drag him towards the door to the back of the shop.

He panicked a little, what was Sungjae doing? - Wait! Sungjae, we are working!

-I don’t care. - Sungjae didn’t even hesitate to answer. He walked straight to the door, opened it, dragged Changsub in with him and closed the door behind them.

They stood in silent for a moment, Sungjae was standing really close to Changsub and was looking at him with an expression Changsub didn’t know how to read.

-We can’t be here right now, we have work to do Sungjae.

-Hyung…

Sungjae’s voice was really low and Changsub’s heart skipped a beat, he swallowed hard when he realized Sungjae was moving even closer to him.

-I was being patient, but I won’t wait anymore, you can stop pretending now hyung.

Changsub moved back instinctively and ended up trapped against the wall by Sungjae’s body, what was actually happening?

Changsub didn’t even dare look up at Sungjae’s face, having the other so close felt unreal, he could feel Sungjae’s breath close to him, and the warm emanating from the other’s body, he was having serious trouble controlling his heart.

-Hyung, look at me please.

Changsub heard clearly but couldn’t do it, he was too afraid, his heart was racing and his face felt so hot he was sure a tomato would look pale next to him, he couldn’t look Sungjae in the eyes like that.

He closed his eyes hard when he felt Sungjae’s hand under his chin, Sungjae lifted his face and then moved his hand to Changsub’s cheek, the touch was so soft Changsub thought he was probably dreaming. He opened his eyes and was met by Sungjae’s eyes staring directly into his own, he almost chocked with his saliva.

-I know you like me.

Sungjae’s words were hard on Changsub’s heart, he was just coming to terms with his feelings but it seemed like Sungjae had him all figured out already, he didn’t know what to say, he wanted to deny it but he found himself unable to do it.

-Hyung, don’t let other men flirt with you, please.

Sungjae’s voice was so soft, Changsub was looking carefully at his expression, trying to decipher the look on his face, what was it that Sungjae was trying to tell him with his eyes and why did he look kind of sad?

Changsub got trapped in the moment, Sungjae’s body was pressed to his own and the hand in his face was slowly caressing him, he was hypnotized by Sungjae’s eyes and before he could realize it he put his own hand on Sungjae’s face, Sungjae closed his eyes for a second and then looked at him with a warm expression.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Sungjae got his face slowly closer, Changsub clenched his eyes as tight as possible waiting for what seemed to be unavoidable, but then, just when his heart was about to get out of his body through his throat, He felt Sungjae’s nose lightly touch his cheek, his lips were dangerously close to his, but the kiss he was expecting didn’t happen just yet. He opened his eyes and saw Sungjae looking at him, he looked into Sungjae’s eyes expectantly, feeling so much desire but being afraid of closing the distance between them himself.

He was having a mental fight with himself when he saw Sungjae’s eyes’ expression change, he could tell the other was smiling, and in less than a second, Sungjae closed his eyes and the remaining distance between their lips. 

Sungjae was really kissing him, and it was the sweetest kiss he had ever received in his life; Sungjae’s hand moved slowly to his hair and Changsub’s mind went completely blank. He stopped being aware of his surroundings as he could only focus on the sensation of Sungjae’s lips moving against his own, so soft and slowly, it didn’t take Changsub long to answer the kiss, a warm sensation spread through his body, the way Sungjae was kissing him was so gentle but felt so intense at the same time.

When the kiss finally came to and end and they were both breathing heavily, Changsub could see clearly that Sungjae’s cheeks were red, and he could only imagine how awfully red were his own. 

Sungjae smiled softly and pressed his forehead to Changsub’s, and only in that moment Changsub realized that his arms had found their way around Sungjae’s neck, was he dreaming?

-Hyung, promise me. - Sungjae’s voice was so dreamy, and he was so close, Changsub could feel his breath against his face and he really wanted to close the small distance again.

-Promise what? - Changsub was a little surprised at his own voice sounding so low and out of breath.

-That you won’t flirt with anyone else never again, only me.

Changsub’s heart pounded hard, his face felt so hot and he was sure his legs would give up if Sungjae weren’t holding him.

-Okay. - Was the only thing Changsub could say, but Sungjae seemed satisfied with it.

-I’ll keep this then. 

He wondered for a second what Sungjae meant, but every coherent thought left his mind when he felt Sungjae’s hand move slowly down his back, caressing him and sending shivers all over his body. He was totally surprised when he felt Sungjae’s hand go into his back pocket, but the moment he realized what was happening and he tried to stop him, Sungjae got closer again and pecked him on the lips. 

Changsub was paralyzed, he found himself doubting reality once more.

-I’ll go back first.

Sungjae went back to the front of the coffee shop and Changsub stayed there In a trance. Sungjae had kissed him, not just once, but _twice._

_“So… am I really the hyung Sungjae likes!?”_

His mind was a chaos right now, he felt a weird mix of happiness and nervousness. There was also a slightly uncomfortable feeling under everything, but he wasn’t sure of why, he could only think about how Sungjae seemed to like him back.

_“It is okay for me to actually like him… ‘cause he likes me too, right?”_

No matter how much he tried to calm down, his heart kept on beating uncontrollably inside his chest. He tried breathing deeply and closed his eyes, but all he could see every time was Sungjae’s smiling eyes before he had kissed him. By the time he actually calmed down and was able to go back to the front, he had completely buried that uncomfortable feeling, the one that was trying to desperately remind him of Sungjae taking Minhyuk’s note to Eunkwang from his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did you like it? I really hope you enjoyed this! which song do you think Sungjae was singing to Changsub? I couldn't decide so I'll let it to your imagination. And well, it seems like this relationship is finally moving forward! let's hope the best for Eunkwang and Minhyuk too! <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you a lot for reading, I'll try to update soon :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I have been using Spanish format for this story (*Face palms)  
> I'm sorry if it was confusing, I'll make sure to use the proper format for dialogs on future fics.  
> Hope you can enjoy this anyway <3 <3

_“I have a date with Sungjae”_

The moment Changsub opened his eyes, this was the first thought that popped into his mind.  
He had a date with Sungjae, an actual romantic date, not a regular lunch date, with the guy he liked, who, by an incredibly twist of destiny, seemed to like him back. 

The second thought that came into his mind that morning was even much more surprising that the fact that he had a date, and for a moment there, in his sleepy state, he wondered if it had all been a dream, but he knew it wasn’t, Sungjae had actually kissed him, _twice._

He wanted to scream, he had a mix of emotions so big inside that he didn’t know how to react, he felt happy and excited, but he felt kind of nervous and embarrassed, he also felt his mind a little cloudy, like he was having trouble actually forming coherent thoughts. It was way too early to deal with so many things, his face already felt warm and he wasn’t sure of how he was going to survive. He looked towards his nightstand and saw his phone there, for some reason, while he reached out to take it his arm felt incredibly heavy, but he decided to blame it on his still sleepy body.

He looked at the time, it was way later than he expected! He had to get ready for his date with Sungjae, he pushed his blanket to the side with difficulty and was a little bit surprised by how cold he actually felt, he tried leaving his bed but the moment his feet touched the floor his legs gave up under him and he fell to the ground. 

_“What the..!?”_ Changsub stayed on the floor for a minute, trying to understand the situation, his face felt warm but his body felt incredibly cold, he was having some trouble actually breathing and he felt a slow but constant pain starting to pulsate in his head. 

He was sick.

Sudden memories of last night flashed through his mind, being so distracted that he had forgotten his scarf at the coffee shop, arriving at home and forgetting to dry his hair after his shower, actually falling asleep on his couch, shirtless and with his hair wet and only waking up at 4 in the morning feeling like crap to go to his bed. He was an idiot.

He had been so distracted by the kiss, that he had done every single thing he should have avoided to not catch a cold, he wanted to die, he couldn’t show to his date like this! 

While he was still on the floor trying to figure out what was the best course of action, he felt his phone buzz with a notification, he stood up slowly feeling his head in pain as he did so, and reached for his phone, it was a text from Sungaje.

>>I read the note.

The text was simple, but Changsub couldn’t understand it at all. What did Sungjae mean? The pain in his head was stronger by the second as he tried hard to focus on the text, but found himself unable to process it. He wrote a text to Sungjae.

>>What you mean? 

He wrote as best as he could with his head groggy as it was, he hoped the autocorrector helped him express what he meant correctly. Sungjae’s answer came immediately.

>>If you don’t really like me then just don’t go along with it, just say it clearly

Changsub felt his head spin with confusion, what was Sungjae talking about? He wanted to be able to understand clearly, he felt so helpless, why did Sungjae suddenly think he didn’t like him after he had been so confident last night? He felt tears forming in his eyes, he felt so confused, he wanted his mind to clear, but the mix of sickness, sleepiness and nervousness he felt weren’t helping him at all. He sent a text without stopping to think twice, and then dropped on his bed trying to will the cold away.

He barely even noticed his phone ringing as he let sleep take his consciousness away.

…

Sungjae was utterly and completely confused.

He had kissed Changsub, he had been sure that the other had feelings for him, and he had been waiting patiently for him to come to term with his feelings, but last night something inside of him had exploded, he knew he didn’t have the right to get jealous, but the moment he saw some good looking guy getting closer to Changsub he hadn’t been able to help himself. He knew Changsub had feelings for him, and had decided to finally do something to get the other to admit to it. 

Changsub had actually kissed him back and didn’t resist him at all, which just confirmed him he was right all along.

He had gone home the night before and slept extremely well, he received a good night text from Changsub that made his heart tremble with happiness and had been able to sleep completely convinced their relationship had advanced to the next stage.

He woke up feeling good, he had a date with Changsub, and he couldn’t wait to see what kind of face he would make when they saw each other later, would he smile cutely and blush? Or would he get shy and panic? He just couldn’t wait to see the other again.

He went to get ready, but as he took the clothes he had taken off the night before from the floor (he had been too tired to pick them, karaoke night’s were exhausting after all) something fell to the ground.

It was the paper he had taken out of Changsub’s pocket last night, he picked it out ready to throw it to the garbage but before he could do it he opened it by inertia. _It wasn’t a phone number._

His eyes opened wide as he re read and re read the paper on his hands, it had to be a mistake, he was sure Changsub liked him, but if it was true, why had that guy given him this note!? He stood up motionless in the middle of his room without knowing what to do, he felt a heaviness set on his chest as he re read the note once more.

__

_“If you really meant that kiss,_  
then please meet me tomorrow  
at my place, I’ll wait for as long as necessary.  
MH” 

No matter how many times he read it he couldn’t process the information in his hands, what did he mean by _kiss_? Had Changsub kissed that guy? And why did the guy want Changsub to meet him at his house, probably just the two of them, _alone!?_

Sungjae couldn’t do more than panic, what if he had actually misunderstood Changsub? He had been sure he had feelings for him, but maybe he had been too full of himself and had seen whatever he wanted! What if Changsub just didn’t had the heart to reject his kiss and decided to play along just to not make things awkward for Sungjae? 

No matter how hard Sungjae though of it he couldn’t believe what was written in the note to be true, he had been observing Changsub so carefully, he had noticed every single reaction the other had, he had seen him blush and get nervous at his proximity, he had caught him staring at him with a sweet look on his eyes more times that he could count, it just didn’t made sense at all! If Changsub liked him why had he kissed some other guy? 

If Changsub seriously didn’t like him why had he sent such a cute goodnight text to him after he kissed him _twice_? Why hadn’t he pushed him away if he really didn’t want the kiss? He had even put his arms around Sungjae’s neck for god’s sake!

He felt so confused! He had woken up excited about the advance in their relationship, but now he wasn’t sure of anything, he didn’t even know if Changsub would go to their date or would go to that guy’s place. The thought annoyed him so much! 

He took his phone and send a text to Changsub, he needed to know the true.

>>I read the note.

Changsub had to know just what he meant, and he expected an explanation, but Chagsub’s answer was weird and frustrated him greatly.

>>What you mean?

He read the text and felt exasperation fill him. He sent the next text with shaky hands, what if he had been wrong about Changsub’s feelings all along?

>>If you don’t really like me then just don’t go along with it, just say it clearly

He waited anxiously for an answer, and when it finally came, his heart almost stopped. 

>>I like Sungjaee

He stared at his phone awed. Changsub had said he liked him, he had never really gotten any spoken confirmation of it, and this was the closest he had gotten, he felt butterflies in his stomach, _Changsub liked him_. It wasn’t something he didn’t know, he had been sure of it, but actually getting confirmation like this felt different, he wanted to text an answer back, but found himself calling instead, he needed to hear Changsub’s voice. 

Changsub didn’t pick up his call.

He called once more, but he still didn’t pick up, he called five times but the other didn’t answer, he was getting frustrated, he needed to see Changsub right this second! He got up and run to his door, but once out he realized two important things, first was, he didn’t know Changsub’s address, second was, he was still wearing his pajamas, he couldn’t go anywhere like that, he went back inside feeling like an idiot. Why couldn’t Changsub pick up his phone!?

He washed his face and got changed into proper clothes, now he just needed to find out Changusb’s address. He decided to call his boss, who fortunately for him, actually knew it and gave it to him without asking too many questions. 

…

The moment he found himself in front of Changsub’s door, he felt nervous, what if Changsub didn’t want to see him and that’s why he wasn’t picking up his phone? What if he wasn’t home cause he had gone to that guy’s place? 

He shook this last thought away, Changsub had said he liked him, he wouldn’t go to some other guy’s place, he had even promised him he wouldn’t flirt with anyone else other than him! He fulled his mind with positive thoughts and rang the bell. 

He heard mushed voices and steps inside, was Changsub not alone? 

The door opened and his question was answered, it wasn’t Changsub on the door, it was his friend Eunkwang. He frowned his brows, what was he doing here? 

-Perfect timing! - Said Eunkwang with a relieved smile across his face.

-Perfect time for what? - Sungjae’s voice wasn’t exactly friendly, he disliked it so much when Eunkwang went to the coffee shop and stole Changsub’s attention away from him.

-Changsub’s in the shower right now, I had to push him there, make sure he doesn’t die while I go to the drug store, I won’t take long! - Eunkwang ran out leaving a very confused Sungjae standing outside of Changsub’s apartment. Why did he have to make sure Changsub didn’t die in the shower? What kind on request was that? And was he just supposed to go inside? 

He sighed frustrated but went inside anyway, he closed the door and took his shoes before stepping inside, the place looked nice, it was kind of messy, but in a nice way, he could totally tell Changsub lived there and he liked that. He sat on the couch, not knowing what else to do, he could hear the shower running and the sound was making him anxious. 

He looked around trying to ease his mind a little but couldn’t quite do it, he saw some unopened takeout on the coffee table and guessed Eunkwang had brought it, he saw what looked like a guitar on a corner and wondered if Changsub actually knew how to play, it wouldn’t be weird, since he was a music major, he tried to imagine it, Changsub holding a guitar, and his heart skipped a beat, it was something he would definitely love to see. 

As he tried hard to distract himself from the water sound that came form the shower, he didn’t notice that the sound had actually stopped so he was shocked when he heard Changsub’s voice.

-Eunkwang hyu… - Changsub stopped mid sentence and opened his eyes wide when he saw Sungjae in his living room, Sungjae immediately stood up not knowing what to do, Changsub was _naked_. Not like, you know, completely naked, but he was only wearing a towel around his hips and he was _wet_ , his hair was wet and drops of water fell down his chest. Changsub had a tattoo Sungjae didn’t know about, and it was too much for him, he tried to keep his eyes fixed on Changsub’s face, but for some reason he looked extremely flushed, was the water too hot? 

Sungaje swallowed hard, this was definitely not the situation he imagined he would be in when he came to Changsub’s house!

-Hyung, your friend went out, he said he wouldn’t take long - Sungjae said a little awkwardly, Changsub wasn’t moving, and he felt paralyzed himself.

-What are you doing here? 

Before Sungjae could answer, he saw Changsub trying to move and failing completely, he tripped with his own foot but before he could fall to the ground Sungjae ran to him catching him just in time, but failing to keep his balance too. 

They fell to the ground, Changsub on top of Sungjae, and this felt too much like it was out of some erotic book he had found in his noona’s room when he was a teen and his heart just couldn’t take it. 

Sungjae’s hands were on Changsub’s back, and his skin felt so warm, Changsub was lying on top of him, and by an inexplicable miracle his towel was still intact around his body. Sungjae could feel the wetness of Changsub’s body transfer to his clothes, his heart was beating too hard and he couldn’t understand at all how he had ended in that kind of situation.

-Hyung, are you okay? - He asked, trying to prompt some action from Changsub, but the other lay still on top of him; Sungjae _needed_ to get up _immediately_ , before something else did; Changsub was starting to snuzzle his head on his neck and he was going to be in so much trouble!

_“Calm down self! Calm down!”_

But how could he calm down when he had an almost naked and wet Changsub on top? He was going to go crazy.

-Hy, hyung, I think we should get up - Sungjae stuttered, he was having trouble forming coherent thoughts.

-I’m sorry Sungjae, - Changsub’s voice was low and breathy - I caught a cold, I won’t make it to our date, I’m sorry.

And suddenly, everything made sense to Sungjae, Changsub was sick! That’s why his face looked so flushed and his body felt so warm! That was probably the reason why he hadn’t gotten up immediately after falling on top of him too! And the reason why Eunkwang had gone to the drug store after telling him to make sure Changsub wouldn’t die in the shower!

He sighed, trying to calm his heart for a second, and then he moved Changsub slowly to the side, stood up and helped the other up.

He took Changsub to what looked like his room and was glad to see some clean clothes on the bed, Eunkwang had probably chosen some for him before going out. He pointed them to Changsub.

-Get dry and wear those clothes, I’ll wait outside.

Changsub nodded, the older seemed to be strangely obedient when he was sick, which Sungjae was thankful for, but as he was going out of the room to give him some privacy, Changsub reached for him and took his sleeve weakly. 

-Wait, don’t go.

Sungjae almost chocked up on his own saliva.

-W, what!? 

-I don’t want to be alone. - Changsub got closer to Sungaje, while still holding his sleeve, and rested his head on his shoulder. Sungjae’s heart was racing, but he breathed deeply, willing his nervousness to go away, Changsub was sick and needed his help, it wasn’t the moment to panic. He really wanted to put his arm around Changsub shoulder’s and hold him there for a second, but Changsub was still shirtless and it would probably be too much for both of them.

-You get really needy when you’re sick, don’t you? What am I going to do with you?

Changsub remained silent and Sungjae smiled softly, this was a side of Changsub he had never seen before.

-You need to get dry and dressed soon, or your cold will get worse. Can you get dressed on your own?

Changsub nodded slowly, still silent.

-I won’t go anywhere, I’ll be here, right outside while you get dressed.

-Promise? 

-Of course, just call me if you need help, I’ll be waiting.

-Okay.

…

The moment Sungjae was finally out of the room, he collapsed next to the door, he needed a second to recover. That had been the most dangerous situation ever! He had barely come out alive, he sat there for a moment, breathing in and out, trying to calm his racing heart, and the image of a cute Changsub pouting at him for leaving him alone to get dresses came to his mind, it had been sooo cute! 

Changsub had no idea of how much Sungjae was going to tease him for it all after he recovered.

_“Just wait until you give me an explanation about this note and tell me you like me again, then, I won’t ever let you live any of this down”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you like it? I was so embarrassed while writing this lol  
> I know I always say this but I'll try to update soon, I think the end is close, hope you have enjoyed the story so far 💙


End file.
